


When The World Felt Quiet

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, DC Comics Rebirth, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Rebirth, Scars, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Roy is only ever reminded of his scars every once in a while, such as when he looks into a mirror at the right angle or accidentally brushes his fingers against one.He doesn’t like to linger on his scars, as they have a habit of reminding Roy of his past fuck ups. He doesn’t like to dwell too long on those either.





	When The World Felt Quiet

In his twenty-one odd years of life, Roy Harper has had his own fair share of injuries – sprained wrists, dislocated shoulders, knife wounds, scrapes, bullet wounds, and too many broken ribs to count. 

There comes a point where a lot of his past injuries fade into the back of his mind, fuzzing around until all he can recall is the faint memory of a stay in a nameless hospital. 

At best, Roy’s injuries heal without a hitch and soon, he is able to forget about them. But at worst, they write themselves into the scars on his skin. 

Roy is only ever reminded of his scars every once in a while, such as when he looks into a mirror at the right angle or accidentally brushes his fingers against one. 

He doesn’t like to linger on his scars, as they have a habit of reminding Roy of his past fuck ups. He doesn’t like to dwell too long on those either. 

But scars are part of the job, Roy knew that ever since he first put on the mask. 

Nowadays, all he can do is acknowledge that scars exist and hope he can move on. 

At one point in his life, there comes an evening where Roy is alone with a woman who wants to share her life with him. They enter his dark apartment at an ungodly hour of the night, having spent most of their past time fighting against smugglers at the docks.

The night behind them had not been pleasant, to a point where Roy honestly believed that he wouldn’t have made it back had Donna not been with him. 

He’s thanked her for saving his ass plenty of times before, vice versa as well. By now, they’re at a point where they don’t even need to say it, the other just knows. 

It’s one of those nights where all Roy wants to do is sleep. He will deal with his scrapes and cuts the next morning. They’re nothing he hasn’t received before. 

Roy spares no time in shedding his costume. He’s quick to pull on his nearest pair of sweatpants and head into his bedroom. By the time he gets in there, Donna’s out of her uniform as well. She’s pulling on one of his borrowed sweatshirts the second he steps in.

Sleep is a simplistic ritual for them, as it should be for most other people as well. Roy gets onto his mattress and Donna joins him soon after, fitting in like the missing piece of a puzzle. 

Donna had been staying at his place for a while now. Sometimes he wondered just how easily she had managed to slip into his life, how she crept onto him, slowly but surely becoming a part of his routine. 

Roy rests on his back, placing one arm around Donna as she snuggles into him. It had always amazed him that one of the most lethal women he had ever met could soften up so easily when the world felt quiet. 

Eventually, Roy feels sleep creeping up on him. Soon, the sight of his dark bedroom starts to fade. His eyelids are starting to feel heavy. 

But just before he nods off completely, he feels Donna’s hand touching him. Her nimble fingers run across his bare torso, grazing some of the markings on his chest. There are quite a few of them to touch. 

When she does that, his instincts tell him to take a deep breath in. As well as that, he tenses up, anticipating something to come out of the gesture. 

Donna touches a line that runs from rib to his sternum, then moves up until she feels an indent that’s a little closer to his shoulder. 

“Where did these come from?” she asks in a gentle whisper. 

“I got them a long time ago,” Roy simplifies. He happens to remember those incidents, but his mind and his body are far too tired to recall the full story. So instead, Roy reaches to Donna’s hand and holds it in his, “I’ll tell you about it later.” 

Then he shuffles a bit, moving just enough so he can wrap his arms around her and plant a kiss on her forehead. From there, all that is left for both of them is to drift off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> When Dan Abnett won't give you your fave pairing acting like a couple, so you do it yourself.


End file.
